Mighty Dragonblade
by Super-Rage
Summary: A dimension is in chaos.. Rage the saiyan gets called to help there... And find the Dragonblade, he meets the Sailor Senshi and trying to defeat evil!


**Mighty Dragonblade! Chaos in new dimension!**

Somewhere in a palace far far away from the world are five people's arguing about the future. "We got to handle now! Or else there will be no place for the humans to live" Yells a guy in heavy armor. A woman laughs and says. "The humans had there time.. Now some other being has to rule the world" An other woman gets angry and yells. "What would you know about humans! Because of them there are saiyans that are combined even far powerful then a normal saiyan" Then a guy in a tight warrior armor stands up. "The humans have lived for more then 3000 years on the planet. Now demons and aliens want to take it over.. But there are humans on that planet that are defending themself and are now in great need..." He speaks  
as he crosses his arms. Everyone starts to yell against each other until one man stands up and says with one clear voice. "Silence" Everyone doesn't even try to say something. The man sighs and then says. "We will ask Yemma from the other dimension to find a child in that world and tell him to send the child to the world that is in chaos.." Then he looks at everyone. "Agree" Everyone agrees by moving their heads. The big guy smiles and says. "Then I will go to Yemma  
to tell him it personal." He disappears into nothing.  
King Yemma is busy by sending spirits to hell or to the paradise. Suddenly someone appears before him. Yemma says surprised "Oooh my.. Is it you great ruler of dimensions"The ruler reaches his hand to Yemma and says. "Hello Yemma.. It has been a long time since the creation of dimensions.." Yemma give him his hand and shakes. "Yes yes.. It has been long... But may I ask why you are here" Yemma asks to the ruler. The ruler stands up straight and tells him about a world that needs a powerful warrior to aid the protectors there. "So I need you to send him as quick as possible." Says the ruler then Yemma looks into his booklet of spirits. "Aaaaah.. Yes Goku... But he isn't available until he is wished back.." Says Yemma sadly. The ruler crosses his arms and asks. "Does the warrior have a son" Yemma reads his book again and says. "He has three sons.. The youngest isn't ready to fight but... Yes the oldest can do it. Rage! He is now in a other dimension waiting for some action." The ruler smiles and says. "Send him and give him the orders to save that world and to find the ancient Dragonblade.. I have a feeling about him.." Yemma looks up and says. "The Dragonblade? That no one ever was able to raise" The ruler only smiles, Yemma suddenly calls his helpers. "Send this message to Rage! Immediatly" He yells and gives them a paper. The helpers rush to a portal. The ruler of dimensions walks away and says without turning his head. "We will meet again if he fails.." And he disappears into nowhere. Yemma sighs and says. "Don't screw it Rage.. That world lays now in your hands." And he begins with his work again.

Rage sits under a tree watching the sky, he sighs and says. "Man.. This sucks, I need action before I blow up" He gets up and walks off to a lake and looks into the water and sees himself. Then we walks further and kicks some rocks through a mountain. Suddenly a bright flash appears, Rage holds his arms in front of him until the light weakens. "Who... Who are you" Rage asks as he sees a woman in a white dress soaring in the sky. "My name is... Queen Serenity.." She said her name and watches Rage. "Are you the warrior that the ruler is looking for" She asks him. Rage thinks and says. "What ruler? Looking for me" Serenity watches Rage silently and then goes to him and tells him. "My daughter will be in the dimension you will head for... Please I ask you a favor.." Rage says. "A favor? Sure go ahead you seem to be nice." She smiles and then tells him. "She will be a bit childish but she has a great heart.. Please protect her for me.. Please." Rage nods and says then. "Sure! It wont be a problem I hope.." Suddenly Serenity disappears with the words. "Thank you brave Saiyan warrior." Rage wants to walk away but another flash appears. Two blue men walk to him and give Rage a paper and one of them says. "It's from King Yemma! Read it and you will understand it." Rage sees the paper and says. "Eeemh... Ok I'll try my best, for Yemma." The blue men disappear back into the light. As Rage walks away he thinks. "I don't know what's going on but it has to have action" Then he smiles as he heads to his house to find some equipment to head for his new journey.

Somewhere far in a other dimension in a city called Tokyo. A girl called Usagi runs off to school because she is too late. "Why does this always happens to me" She asks as she runs faster to her school. After a while she arrives too late in class with a angry teacher watching her. "Miss Tsukino you are too late.. AGAIN" She yells at Usagi. Usagi smiles nervously and jumps to her seat and sits down with a sigh. After a hard time of school Usagi heads home with her friends Ami and Makoto. "So how was your class Makoto and Usagi" Ami asks with a smile. Makoto and Usagi are looking tired at Ami and both are saying at the same time. "It was horrible.." Everyone heads home.  
At night three girls are looking around and searching for a monster that is on the lose trying to steal energy from humans. Suddenly two other girls appear out of nothing and one of them says. "Any luck finding the monster, Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon shakes her head and says. " No luck.. How about you two Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus" Sailor Venus sighs and looks to a ally and says. "He was here but then he disappeared.." Sailor Mercury checks her computer and notices  
two dots on the screen, Sailor Jupiter watches it and says. "There were first just 1 dot." Sailor Moon looks forward and says. "We got to find the monster first"

After reading the paper he recieved from King Yemma, Rage heads for a open spot to find a certain energy. He puts two fingers on his forehead and disappears with a bright flash.  
Suddenly Rage appears on a roof somewhere in the middle of the night. He looks around and senses energy running trough the city. "There are six great energy's running trough this city... One of them is evil, I should better move out." Says Rage and runs from roof to roof.  
The Sailor Senshi have found the monster that they are looking for. "Fressssh energyyy..." Says the monster with a silenced mouth. Suddenly Sailor Moon appears and kicks the monster away. The monster dodges easily out of the way and punches Sailor Moon away. "No matccch for meee..." Says the monster and dashes forward towards the Sailor Senshi but Sailor Jupiter stands in the way and kicks him away. The monster flies towards some trashcans and gets angry by the minute.  
He blows away the trashcans and walks slowly towards the Sailor Senshi. As he laughs he says. "Haaaahahaha... Sooo much energy.. I will suck it up with joooy.." Suddenly someone drops from the roof above and yells while spinning. "Spinning crasher" As he holds his hand towards the monster he hits the monster into the ground and lands perfectly. The Sailor Senshi watches him dust his suit off, suddenly Sailor Moon says. "Who are you? Thanks for your help." The guy seems to  
be Rage and says. "No sweat! That monster was way to..." Rage stops and scans there powerlevel and sees that it is very low then he goes further. "Stupid to see me coming from above." Sailor Mercury then suddenly says. "Sailor Moon! We got to find the other monster" Sailor Moon nods and says. "Your right! Check the area again" Sailor Mercury scans the area and then says. "The monster is... Right in front of us" They all look at Rage and he says. "What? Do I look like a monster? Not nice to call someone that after rescueing you" He crosses his arms and looks away. Sailor Mars looks at Rage and says. "Who are you? I have never seen you here" Rage smiles and says. "My name is Rage.. I'm a warrior capable of sensing energy and it seems that there are monsters here. And.." Rage keeps his eyes on Sailor Moon. "Wha.. What is it? Why are you looking at me like that" Says Sailor Moon scared. Rage shakes his head and says. "Are you the daughter of  
Queen Serenity" Sailor Moon shocks and says. "H.. How do.. You know that" Rage stands normal and says serious. "Your mother came to me to ask me to protect you." Sailor Mars watches Rage angry and yells "We don't need your help! We're strong enough to handle it by ourself" She crosses her arms and looks away. Sailor Moon laughs a bit nervously and says. "Don't mind her.. She is just mad because you're the one that has beaten the monster." Rage smiles a bit and  
says. "Don't mind it but I can sense that your powerlevels are low, we need to work on that." Suddenly Sailor Venus walks towards Rage and slams his body but Rage just watches Sailor Venus and says. "What was that for" Sailor Venus then says. "I was just testing your power..." She holds her hand and continue's "You're strong.. I even hurted myself." Rage holds Sailor Venus' hand and says. "Here let me heal it." He transports a bit of his energy to Sailor Venus' hand and it was healed. "Well I think we need to go home.. Rage do you life somewhere close" Sailor Mercury asks to Rage. Rage slaps his forehead and says. "Man.. I knew I forgot to bring a capsule with me" Rage looks away and says. "Where the heck can I sleep" Then Sailor Jupiter laughs and says. "You can stay over at my place." Rage turns his head and says. "Really" Sailor Jupiter nods and Rage says then. "Cool!... But.. Ehmm I never slept in a house with a girl..." Everyone starts to laugh. "Ahahaha... Then this will be your first time." Says Sailor Moon with a little smile. Rage sweatdrops a bit and says. "Let's go then." Everyone disappear into the dark night.

Somewhere in a dark world a guy with a cape stands there waitng for his slave to return. "Where the hell is he... He should be here already" He says by getting more impatient. Then he turns around and looks at his righthand and says. "I need more power! I have to take over that world and then the rest of the worlds in the other dimensions" Suddenly a dark person appears behind him and kneels before his master. "I am sorry my lord... But there was some annoying kid that bugged your plan to rule that world.." He says with a frightened voice. The guy in the cape turns towards his slave and says. "What kind of kid" He watches angry at his slave. The slave kneels even more and says. "He said he came here to protect the Sailor Senshi.. Do you think he got sended from somewhere else" The guy in the cape sighs and yells towards a random spot. "It has to be that ruler of dimensions" Then he looks at his slave and says. "Frenik! Did he had something special?" Frenik stands up but still has his head down. "He was able to kill one of your monster with one single strike... And he also had a tail hidden.." He tells his master. The guy gets angry and says. "It had to be a saiyan... Never taught that those annoying creatures had the ability to travel through dimensions.." He looks back and says. "Nevermind... I don't have to fear him.. At least until he discovers the secret of absolute power..." "Master Shadow... What is your next move" Frenik asks confused. Shadow moves his head and says. "Nothing for now.. After a while we will send another monster, but for now we do nothing." Shadow looks back.

Rage got introduced by Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. Everyone went away to their home's and Rage headed with Makoto to her house. While they went to Makoto's house Rage told about the trouble that is going to happen in this dimension. "So when are we going to meet the evil" Makoto asks to Rage. He shakes his head and says. "I don't know.. But you all need to get stronger" Makoto says. "I know martial arts.. But it's not good enough" Rage looks at Makoto. "You know martial arts" He asks while looking at her. Makoto nods a bit laughing and says. "Yeah! Do you know martial arts too" Rage nods fast and says. "I'm an expert in it! But... I don't really have my own super technique's.." Makoto smiles and says. "Don't worry we will do it together" And she pats him on his back. Rage smiles. After a while they reach Makoto's house. "Well.. It isn't really much but it's enough to call it home." She says and Rage looks at it and says. "Wow! Bigger then my house" They walk inside and Makoto gives Rage some pillows and a blanket. "Here you go, you can sleep in the livingroom on the bench." She says and Rage takes the pillows and goes to the bench. "Goodnight Makoto" Rage says as he tries to fit in. "Goodnight Rage.. See ya in the morning." Makoto goes to her room and everyone is asleep.

Usagi runs towards Rei's house and Minako chases her. "Hey Usagi" She says running next to Usagi. "Hey Minako, you're late too." Usagi says with a smile. Minako looks forward and says. "I couldn't sleep because of that guy." Usagi looks confused at Minako and says. "Yeah? Well Luna told me he maybe really can help us." Minako suddenly looks at Usagi and says. "Artemis told me that too! Maybe he can.. Maybe.." Finally they arrive at Rei's house. They only see Rei and Ami. "You're late.. Have you seen Makoto and that kid from yesterday" Says Rei a bit angry. "No we haven't seen them, maybe there just late too." Minako says with a little smile. Rei looks away and says. "I just don't trust that kid... He just appeared out of nowhere and knows Usagi's real mother." Usagi looks angry at Rei and yells. "Your just jealous! He looks like someone that knows what he does! And you just can't stand it" Rei and Usagi start to argue when suddenly a voice says. "Yo" Everbody looks around then up. Rage is coming from the sky with Makoto on his back. "Hey everyone" Makoto says while waving. They land on the ground and Makoto smiles and says to Rage. "Thanks! That was really fun" Rage smiles and Usagi suddenly stands next to Makoto and says. "So how was it sleeping with him" Makoto turns red and yells. "What are you talking about" Minako laughs a bit nervously and pulls Usagi away. "What she meant is... Why are you two too late" Makoto smiles and says. "Rage wouldn't get up.. So I went making breakfast and suddenly he was standing next to me." Rei is looking annoyed and says. "So? That doesn't make sense for being too late" Rage laughs and then says. "Makoto didn't knew that i'm a big eater" Everyone laughs except for Rei. "Stupid little kid.. Thinks he just can butt in and be friends..." Rei whispers but Rage could hear it clearly and says. "Ehmmm Rei.. Was it? I'm not a kid, i'm even bigger then you.. And I can't help it that i'm just being nice and everyone likes it.." Rei gets all red and everybody laughs. "Ahahaha... Rage you're really funny" Usagi says while trying to stand normal. Rage looks confused at Usagi and says. "I'm not trying to be funny.. It's just the truth." Ami looks at Rage and says. "Rage.. You wanted to make us stronger.. How do you think to do that" Rage laughs a bit and says. "With martial arts. We are all going to train even I have to learn some technique's.." Minako looks around and says. "Where are we going to train? We need to hide our identities" Makoto points towards the mountains and says. "We can train there, nobody even bothers to go to the mountains." Rage looks towards the mountains and feels a certain energy. "Hmmmm... Old and powerful..." Usagi pokes Rage and asks. "What did you say" Rage suddenly looks at Usagi and says. "Oh.. Ehmm nothing. I was just thinking." Rei says angry. "Well we will go then! But I refuse to be trained by him" Rage shakes his head and doesn't even respond on it, everbody travels off towards the mountain area.

At the feet of the mountain everybody looks up. "Waaaah! That's a big mountain" Sailor Moon says at Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter looks at Rage and asks. "How are we going to get up there" Rage walks towards the mountain and says. "We are going to climb it." Everybody looks in a shock. "You're not serious! That big mountain? Did someone hit you on the head" Sailor Venus yells towards Rage, he turns his head and says. "This is the pre-training. Just try to climb it if anyone falls I'll catch you." Sailor Mercury looks around and says. "It must be a training of endurance and power." Rage nods and jumps from rock to rock. Everbody hesitates and then Sailor Jupiter tries to jump from rock to rock, then everybody does the same but not so fast as Sailor Jupiter. After a while everybody arrives all tired at the middle of the mountain. "You all need more training at endurance." Rage says with his arms crosses. He looks up and says. "I will carry everybody one by one to the top. Who will go first" Sailor Moon pushes everybody away and yells. "Me! Me! Pick me" Rage laughs and kneels a bit and Sailor Moon sits on his back. "Ok! Hold on tight this will be fast" Rage says and jumps up, everybody looks up and Sailor Venus says. "Wow! Look how high he can jump" Sailor Mars looks angry away. Rage jumps down and lands on the ground and takes Sailor Mercury up, then he brings Sailor Venus up. "Wait Rage! I will try to climb the mountain" Sailor Jupiter says to Rage. "Ok.. Good luck.." Rage says and then looks at Sailor Mars. "How about you? Do you also want to be brought up by me" Rage asks at Sailor Mars. "No thank you! I will get to the top by myself" Sailor Mars says angry but Rage scratches his pants heavily. "Hahahaha! Do you have flees or something" Sailor Mars laughs. Rage makes a hole in his pants and retrieves a tail. "Man.. That was really annoying" Rage says holding his tail. Sailor Mars and Jupiter are looking surprised at Rage. Sailor Jupiter then says pointing at Rage's tail. "Is.. Is that a tail" Rage then looks at Sailor Jupiter and says. "Yeah! I'm half human and.." Sailor Mars then says. "Half monkey" Then she laughs, Rage and Sailor Jupiter are looking angry at Sailor Mars. "Don't pay attention to her.. Let's go." Sailor Jupiter says and starts to climb the wall. Sailor Mars is still laughing but when she wants to look back she sees Rage and Sailor Jupiter climb the wall. After a while Rage and Sailor Jupiter reach the top. "Is.. That Rage with a tail" Sailor Moon asks to Sailor Jupiter and she nods. "I'm half saiyan and half human." Rage says angry. "Why are you mad Rage" Sailor Venus asks confused. Rage then looks down and says. "Sailor Mars though it was funny to call me a half monkey." Sailor Moon then gets mad and says to Rage. "Don't mind it.. We don't think it's funny to call someone monkey." Rage looks at Sailor Moon and says. "Thanks... But she was lucky that I'm not a full-blooded saiyan." "Why? Are saiyans getting more angry if someone says that" Sailor Mercury asks to Rage. He looks to the sky and says. "Saiyans are born fighters and are the strongest race in the universe.. They get easily mad by being called monkey." Suddenly Sailor Mars  
arrives all tired and yells. "Hey! Why didn't anybody help me" Sailor Jupiter looks at Sailor Mars and says. "You didn't want any help." Sailor Mars gets mad and yells. "I didn't wanted him to help me" And she points at Rage. Sailor Venus looks mad at Sailor Mars and says. "Why do you hate him so much? He is trying to help us and the only thing you can do is calling him names and hating him." Sailor Mars looks away without saying anything. Sailor Moon then says. "Rage is this training also going to be hard" Rage sits down on a rock and says. "We will just start by the basic.. Push-ups, rock throwing and ehmmm..." Sailor Mercury laughs a bit nervously and then says. "Can we start by the human basics" Rage looks towards her and nods. Everybody stands in a line and Rage stands in front. "Ok.. Try to copy everything that I do. Ok" Everybody nods, Rage throws one left punch forward and everybody follows. Now Rage throws a right punch and everybody does the same. After 10 minutes throwing punches Rage then says. "Ok, now we are going to train with kicking." Rage kick left then right. the training resumes about 12 minutes. Rage turns and then says. "Ok, 15 minutes break." And everybody collapse. "My... My muscles hurt... They want to blow up" Sailor Moon says that all exhausted. Rage stands on his hands and starts to push up with his feet in the sky. "Look at his balance... Like if it's nothing" Says Sailor Venus scared. Sailor Mars then yells towards Rage. "Hey you! Is that the best you have" Everybody is looking angry at Sailor Mars. Rage then starts to push up with one finger. "Well he even can do it with one finger" Sailor Jupiter says that and she tries to relax. The fifteen minutes are over. "Ok now we try to aim, do you all have attack techinque's" Rage says that, everybody nods and Rage then points at a rock. He then says. "Try to hit that perfectly." Sailor Mars laughs and says. "Pff. Hahahaha thats way too easy from here." Rage shakes his head and says. "Not from here.. Everybody will throw from there and because you think you can do it better.. You can do from over there." First he points at a other rock a bit further then he points at a rock that is far away. Sailor Mars walks away angry, Sailor Moon then laughs and says. "You showed her a bit." Rage says. "You all better start training." Everybody tries to hit the rock from the distance that Rage told them. "It's really hard... But I think Sailor Mars has more problems then us." Sailor Mercury says that and tries to hit the rock again. She holds her hand crossed and says. "Shabon Spray" And water shoots towards the rock. "Alright Mercury! You got it" Says Sailor Venus excited. Rage then says. "Congrats.. Now try to break the rock.." Sailor Moon looks at Rage and asks. "But how can water break rock" Rage then says. "It's about the usage of energy that is putted into the attack.. Here look." He fires a energy ball towards the rock but it doesn't break. The he fires one again and the rock blows up. "HA! Like if thats hard! I can do it too" Yells Sailor Mars from behind. "Well you try it then with your big mouth" Sailor Moon yells towards Sailor Mars. "Keep training I have to check something out." Rage says and jumps off a cliff.

Shadow walks from left to right and then says to Frenik. "It is time... Send a monster towards the mountain area! I think the sword is there.." Frenik kneels and says. "Yes my lord.. At once.." Frenik walks away into a blue spot and disappears."Hmmm.. The ancient Dragonblade... It may hold the power that I seek.." Says Shadow and then starts to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Soon I will be the ruler of dimensions" He says and laughs even harder.

Rage starts to look around trying to find the old energy. "It has to be here somewhere.." He says and then looks at a wall with rocks crumbled against it. Rage walks towards it and fire one energyblast and blows all the rocks away, there is a cave in the place where the rocks first were. Rage then says. "Ok.. It's here... The ancient Dragonblade.." Then he walks in and sees a sword laying on the ground. He reaches to the sword then suddenly a light appears. "You have almost ended this part of the mission.. Saiyan warrior..." Says a voice. Rage looks up and then around. "I recognize that voice... Queen Serenity" Says Rage and sees her appear out the light. Serenity says. "I have seen how you try to train my daughter... But she is kind of heart and doesn't want to hurt anyone." Rage looks away and then back to Serenity. "I will let her train in speed so that she can avoid enemies easily and she will not get hurt easily." Serenity smiles and says. "If she wants... You can learn her attack moves.. But for now you must raise the Dragonblade." Rage nods and walks to the sword, he looks at it and grabs the sword. He stands ready and pulls it up very easily. "Wooow! I didn't expected that it was that easy" He says that and Serenity holds her hands towards Rage and says. "Here.. Take this to hold your sword in it." Suddenly a equipment appears and Rage takes it. "Thanks Queen Serenity" Rage says that and smiles. Serenity then says. "I'm the one that should thank you.. For helping my daughter and protecting her.." Then Rage senses a evil energy. "I have to go! Thanks for the equipment" Rage runs towards the exit. Serenity smiles and says. "One boy... He even takes a extra mission... The ruler should be proud of him." Then she disappears.

Sailor Jupiter stands in front of a monster all tired. "Huff huff We.. Have trained...Too much.." She says. The monster laughs and says. "Now tell me where the Dragonblade is" Sailor Jupiter then yells. "I don't know what your talking about! What is the Dragonblade" Then the monster wants to attack her but gets hit by a energyblast. "He seeks this sword." Rage says that and holds the sword towards the monster. The monster is looking angry at Rage and says. "Good! Now give it to me! Now" Rage smiles and says. "You didn't asked nicely." The monster gets angry and Rage ignores him by saying. "Jupiter are the rest ok" Sailor Jupiter nods and says. "They could escape but I stayed behind to distract him." The monster starts to get furious and charges towards Rage. "Give me the damn sword" He yells and Rage simply smiles and says. "You want it? Here" And Rage cuts the monster in 2 parts. Then Rage looks at a giant rock. He throws a energyblast at it and he can see another monster. "Who are you! And what do you want" The monster stands up and says. "I am named Frenik.. And I want the Dragonblade you pesky saiyan" Rage then says. "You also want to be cut in 2" The monster does a step back and says. "No! My master will get you and the Sailor Senshi" Then he disappears. Sailor Jupiter wants to faint but Rage catches her and says. "Hold on.. Get on my back and I'll find the others." Sailor Jupiter gets on Rage's back and Rage dashes not too fast forward, trying to find the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Rage stands on a huge rock and then hears some voices yelling his name. "Over here Rage" Yells Sailor Mercury. Rage jumps off the rock and dashes then towards Sailor Venus. She sees Jupiter knock out on Rage's back. "Is she alright" Sailor Moon asks to Rage. "Yeah.. She's just tired of the fight.." Sailor Mars then looks at Rage's tail and sees a sword. "What's that you're holding with your tail?" Sailor Mars asks. Rage then says. "Let's go back first.. Jupiter needs some bandages.." Sailor Mercury sees blood coming from Sailor Jupiter's leg and sees a fast bandages that Rage putted on quick. "Ok we will.. And Rage" Says Sailor Mars. Rage then looks at her and says. "Hmm? What is it" Sailor Mars looks at the ground and says. "I'm sorry for being mad at you... I think I was just jealous after all.." Rage shakes his head and says. "It's ok but for now Sailor Jupiter needs help." Everyone climbs off the cliff but faster because of the training.

Frenik appears behind his master. Shadow then says. "And? Were you able to steal the Dragonblade" Frenik kneels and then says filled with fear. "N..N-no my lord.. The saiyan had the sword and cutted your monster in two." Shadow gets pissed and then starts to yell. "I sended you for a simple task and you just screw it! I should have dispossed of you a long time ago" Frenik starts to shake and says. "No master please forgive me.. No" He then runs away. Shadow puts his hands towards Frenik and fires a black energyball. Frenik screams as he gets hit by the attack, Shadow still looks angry and says. "Now I have to go and do the dirty job.. But if you want to do anything right.. Then you have to do it all by yourself. But first some fun" Shadow disappears with a blast of black energy.

Rage putted some bandages on Makoto and sits down on a chair. "So that is the Dragonblade that you had to find.." Asks Usagi and looks at the blade. Rage then takes a sip of a cup of tea and then says. "Your mother was there and asked me to train you in speed.." Usagi looks up and says. "Why in speed" Rage puts the glass down on the table and then says. "She told me that you hate to kill people and want to find a way without fighting." Usagi then says. "Yeah.. She's right.. I hate  
it because some monster are human.." Rage then says. "You can defeat monsters that aren't human or that have taken them over." Rei walks in and says. "He is right Usagi.. Some monster have to be defeated by destruction.." Rage nods and says. "Or else they will come back trying to kill you.." Usagi looks away and says. "I'll try but if I can't then you have to finish it.." Rage and Rei nods. Then Rage looks at Rei and asks. "Where are Minako and Ami" Rei then says. "They said that they wanted to find something in the library." Rage stands up and walks towards Makoto. "You're strong.. I know you can handle these simple wounds." He says as he sits next to her. Suddenly Ami and Minako walk in. "What's with all the books" Rei asks to Ami. Ami puts the books on the table and then says. "I was searching about the legend of the Dragonblade. And here are some of them." Minako sighs and then says. "I hope that I never have to find a book again." Usagi peaks in a book and then says. "There really old, look at all the dust." Rage holds a book and reads about the ability of the Dragonblade. Ami then says. "You have to pay a price to carry that sword." Rage then says. "What price" Ami sits down and sighs. "If you can't wield it's hyper mode you can die." Rage smiles and says. "I can handle it, don't worry when I picked the sword it was strangely not heavy." Minako then says. "That is a test after a while it will get heavier." Rage looks at the blade and then picks it up. "Still not heavy." He says and then Usagi says. "If it's not heavy then I can pick it up too." She wants to pick the blade up but fails.  
Rei then says. "Weird? Why can Rage pick it up easily and Usagi can't even budge it." Rage then says. "Maybe because I have great strength" Then a voice says. "It's because the sword picked you as his owner." Everybody turns and sees Makoto sitting down. "What do you mean with picking the owner" Ami asks to Makoto. Makoto wants to get up but fails. Rage helps her up. "That monster that attacked us said that to me." Makoto tells. Ami then says. "That wasn't in the book  
or.. Maybe it was.." Everybody looks up. Ami grabs a book and shows a page that is ripped out. "Someone ripped this page out. Maybe the page told how the blade picks someone or even letting it to pick someone else." Rage then says. "That would be a bad thing... But still we need training.." Everybody nods and Makoto then says. "I will fight.. I have too.." Usagi then says. "But.. You can't fight! You can't even walk normal." Rage grabs a little bag, he puts Makoto back on the bench. Rage then says "I have some herbal elixers that will help. And some leafs that will restore the wound much faster." Makoto nods and says. "Do what you have to do... I have too fight with everyone." Rage gives Makoto an elixer and puts the leafs on her wounds.  
After a while Makoto is fully restored. Only Rage and Makoto remain in the house. "Thanks Rage I even feel better then before." Makoto says with joy. Rage then laughs a bit and says. "It's no big deal." Makoto looks outside and sees that it's night. She then says to Rage. "Shall we watch the full moon" Rage shakes his head and says. "I can't look at the full moon, or else something bad will happen..." Makoto laughs a bit and says. "What? You turn into a monster" Rage nods, Makoto then says. "You're joking right" Rage shakes his head again and says. "As long as I have this tail I can't look into the full moon or else I turn into a uncontrolable Oozaru." Makoto then asks. "Oozaru? What's that" Rage tells her about saiyans with tail that look directly into the full moon, will turn into a giant wild ape called Oozaru. "Then just watch the stars with me. Will you" Rage nods and says. "The stars will be fine." They go outside and watch the stars for a while and suddenly Makoto says. "Rage.." Rage then answers with. "Hmm? Yeah what is it Makoto" Makoto then doesn't say anything and then says. "Do you have any family" Rage then says. "Yes.. But I can't return because I don't know how to find there energy.." Makoto then says. "So.. You're all alone here? No family at all" Rage nods and looks at the ground. Makoto sits closer to Rage and then says. "You can be my brother here.." Rage then looks at Makoto and says. "Really" Makoto nods with a smile and Rage then says. "Thanks... Sis.." And they continue to watch the stars.

Shadow walks around in a other dimension and starts to steal people's energy. "Ahahahaha! I have missed the smell of fear.. Run you low life humans run and be afraid" Shadow yells while laughing with joy. Then a guy appears and says. "Hey you there what do you think you're doing" Shadow turns and sees a guy with silver hair. "And who may you be" The guy with silver hair then says. "I don't like demons that enjoy hurting innocent peoples." Shadow then says. "You didn't answer my question" The guy laughs a bit and then says. "So you want to know my name huh" Shadow nods madly. The guy then tells his name. "My name is... Inuyasha.." Then Shadow starts to laugh. "Hahahaha! What a stupid name! Foolish silver haired fool." He says, Inuyasha gets angry and grabs his sword. Shadow laughs a bit and then says. "What do you want to do with that toothpick" Inuyasha then smiles and says. "This toothpick will kill you" Then Inuyasha dashes forward and cuts Shadow in two. "Aaaargh! You idiot! I will get you for this after I have absolute power" Shadow yells and restores his body and disappears. Inuyasha watches how the intruder escapes and then says. "Feh... Not even worth it.." He then walks away.

After hard training in the morning Rage looks at the Sailor Senshi and says. "You did all great.. I'm proud to be your teacher." Everybody smiles and say. "Thanks Sensei" Rage laughs a bit nervous and says. "You don't have to call me Sensei.." Ami then says. "Students of a fightmaster have to call there teacher Sensei to show respect." Rage then says. "Ok.. Whatever go ahead." Sailor Venus then says. "Hahaha just kidding." Rage then looks away and says. "You got me there." And then  
everybody laughs even Rage. "Hey you know what? I will make food for everyone to celibrate this." Says Sailor Jupiter. Everybody nods and are heading towards Sailor Jupiter's house.

Shadow appears back in his own dimension all exhausted. "Darn that fool.. With a simple sword..." He says. Then he calls for Frenik, nothing happens. "Grrrr... I forgot.. I killed that idiot for his failures.. Very well then I have to restore myself with the black orb." He says and then walks to a giant black orb and says. "Aaaah.. My beautiful Chaos orb.. Give me strength" He touches the orb and absorbs negative energy. As he feels pumped up Shadow laughs very hard. "HAHAHAHA!  
Now I can defeat everyone" And then he heads to the dimension where the Dragonblade is.

Everybody is eating Makoto's food and are having fun. Rei and Usagi are fighting about the last sandwich, but Rage grabs it and eats it. "Hey! That's my sandwich" Usagi and Rei yell at the same time. And then they look at each other and starts to laugh. Makoto then comes with some ice cream. Rage looks at it and says. "What's that" Everybody looks at Rage and Usagi says. "Have you never seen ice cream" Rage shakes his head Usagi gasps and gives Rage some ice cream  
and says. "Here! Eat it you will love it." Rage takes a bit and then he eats everything and freezes a bit. "Ahahahaha.. You musn't eat it fast or else you will get an headache." Says Minako while laughing. Rage holds his head and says. "Now your telling me." And everybody laughs. Then Rei stands up and says. "I sense something.. Something evil.. What does it mean" Then Rage stands up and says. "You're sensing evil energy.. It can be pretty handy if you want to find a monster fast." Usagi then says. "But.. Why does it keep raising" Ami then says. "It looks like it wants to enter the city.." Makoto stands up and says. "It's an enemy with huge power" "Ok! Let's head for it" Minako says while pointing to the north. Rage then moves her hand to the west and says. "The monster is over there." Minako laughs nervous and says. "Yeah hehehehe.. I knew that.." Everybody leaves to go and find the energy.  
Shadow appears on the top of the city and watches down. "Low life creatures.. Soon you will all live in fear" He says and suddenly he hears a voice say. "Yeah and soon you will hear of my lawyer.. Now get of the damn roof" Shadow sees a guy yelling at him. "A lawyer? You want to send a diplomatic idiot at me? How pathetic! You humans are dumber then I taught." Shadow says with a teasing voice and flies off with the words. "Sending a lawyer at me.. What an idiot." The guy watches surprisely at Shadow flying away.  
Rage sees someone fly in the sky. "Is that guy really flying" Sailor Mercury asks to Rage. Sailor Jupiter then says. "That's the energy we felt, let's go." Rage then says. "No need.. I'll lure him to us." Then Rage starts to build up his energy. Shadow flies over the city and senses a energy that is growing. "This.. Energy it starts to get strong.. I should check it out." Then Shadow turns and flies towards the energy. Sailor Moon then asks. "You can control your energylevel" Rage nods and says. "No one could sense all your energy because I made it unsenseable.. Ok, everyone give me your hand." And he holds his hand forward, everyone puts there hand on Rage's. Then Rage closes his eyes and unlocks there potential. "Waaaah! I feel more power in me" Sailor Venus says surprised. Rage then says. "I have unlocked your hidden potentials. Now you're all stronger." Then Sailor Mars says. "So.. You could do it earlier and we didn't even had to train." Rage shakes his head and says. "If you didn't train you all didn't had stronger fighting technique's and you all weren't as strong as you are now." Then a voice says. "If it isn't a pesky saiyan." Everybody looks up and sees Shadow floating in the sky. Then Shadow lands on the ground and smiles. "Finally I have the chance to meet you.. It was foolish to raise your powerlevel." He speaks and then he holds his hand at the Sailor Senshi. Shadow then says. "I didn't forgot you 5 either, now die" And fires a black energyball at them but Rage hits it away. Shadow watches Rage angry and says. "Not bad for a low level saiyan." Rage then says with a smile. "You will soon understand the power of the saiyans." Shadow then says. "Nonsense! Saiyans are weak! We end this here" And everybody stands ready for the big fight.  
Who will open a attack that may bring everyone into defeat or success. Then Shadow launches a giant black energyblast at Rage. While seeing the energyblast flying towards him Rage crosses his arms in front of him to block the attack. The fight begins! Sailor Jupiter fires a Supreme thunder at Shadow and Venus fires a fast Crescent Beam, but it fails because Shadow made a black shield appear. "My.. What strong attacks.. Too bad they don't work on me." Shadow says that and walks towards the Sailor Senshi. Everybody makes one step back, Shadow smiles and then charges at them. But Rage also charges and punches Shadow far away. "You can fly" Sailor Moon asks to Rage that floats a bit above the ground. Rage looks only with his head to her and says. "Yes.. But it needs energy to stay in the air... Let's do a team attack now before he leaves." Everybody nods. Shadow gets up from the trash and get mad. "How dare you to punch me into garbage" Shadow yells and then he shoots forward. Everybody charges there attacks. Rage holds his hand back and powers up. "We're almost done... Just say when.." Sailor Venus says that and Rage then says. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." A energyball appears in his hands. Then he yells. "Fire now" Everyone fires there attack and Rage shoots his hands forward and yells. "HAAA" A giant beam appears from his hands and flies forward together with the other attacks. Shadow flies forward and sees the attacks flying towards him. "Damn you all" He yells and gets hit by the attacks where a giant explosion follows. Sailor Moon jumps up and down and says. "Ok! We got him" Rage and Sailor Mars are saying at the same time. "He's still alive.." When the smoke disappears you can see Shadow with bloodred eyes. "You have done it now... No one hurts me without permission" He yells and throws his cape away. Then a dark lightning strikes him, and Shadow gets pumped with even more negative energy. "He keeps getting stronger" Sailor Mercury yells as she almost get blown away. Rage stands still without moving. Then he says. "Stand back.. He's to strong for you all." Then Shadow makes a black sword. "Get killed by my sword" And he shoots towards Rage. Shadow wants to slash Rage but the attacks gets blocked by the Dragonblade. Shadow gets shocked and says. "The.. The Drago... The Dragonblade" Rage smiles and says. "Come on! Let's test this thing" Then Shadow jumps back and says. "Fine.. I only see a weak fighter with a sword he can't handle.." Then they stand watching each other and suddenly they shoot at each other and start to fight with the swords. "Hahaha! Not bad! Come on like this" Shadow says that while laughing. Then Rage slashes Shadow's sword away. "Hehe... huff Come.. On.." Rage says while breathing heavy. Shadow starts to laugh even harder and says. "The sword is taking your energy away.. Foolish saiyan! Now die" Shadow makes another sword appear and again he makes lightning appear to get far more stronger. Rage kneels with one leg and thinks. "Damn him.. He's good with a sword.. But can I activate the hyper mode? How" Then he sees someone in his mind. "Use your inner strength I know you have done it before.. Do it now" Says the voice. Rage then says. "But.. The others.. What will happen if I lose control" The person comes closer and it is Queen Serenity. "You won't lose control.. Trust your inner self and believe just like your father did..." She says and then Serenity touches Rage's forehead, suddenly a bright flash appears. Shadow shocks and yells. "Wha! What's that bright light" And he holds his hand for his eyes. Then Rage stands and the light disappears. Shadow looks at Rage again and says. "Well that was hopeless.. Play time is over" Rage just stands there watching the sky. Shadow gets more annoyed and says. "I am here you blind monkey" Then Rage feels something pumping up from inside and he says. "Monkey" Shadow says teasing. "Yeah with your stupid tail, you monkeys should be killed one by one" Rage's eyes turn white and the grounds starts to shake heavy. "Never.. Call me a... Monkey" The Sailor Senshi watches how Rage gets more furious by the second. "His energy is flying up insanely." Sailor Jupiter says while watching Rage. Then the Dragonblade starts to change. Rage's hair starts to turn blonde, Shadow yells. "What are you doing" The Dragonblade has changed fully into the Hyper Dragonblade. Shadow wants to fly away but Rage charges towards him with the Hyper Dragonblade. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaah" Rage screams as he flies with giant bursts towards Shadow. Shadow turns and yells. "I can't be defeated" And he tries to block with his own sword. Rage then yells. "Dragonslash" And Rage cuts right through Shadow while a dragon appears and flies vertical through him. Shadow just hangs in the sky until he splits into two pieces. Rage crashes into the ground. Shadow explodes and disappears into nothing. The Sailor Senshi are running to Rage, Sailor Venus pulls Rage out the hole. "Rage! Rage are you ok" She yells at him. Then Rage slowly opens his eyes and there green. Sailor Mercury looks at him and says. "He has.. green eyes." Sailor Jupiter then says. "We should bring him along with us he lost too much energy."

After a hard job carrying Rage to Ami's home everybody is in a shock. Usagi asks to Ami. "How can we help him" "I.. I don't know.. He is still in that weird form.." Says Ami sadly. Rei is looking at Rage and says. "Even if I hated him first.. He didn't deserve this.." Minako then sits next to Rage and holds his hand. Makoto enters the room with a bucket of water, she grabs a towel and puts it in the bucket. Then she puts it on Rage's head. Usagi then starts to cry. "Why... Why did this happen? He was such a nice guy.." Suddenly Luna appears and says. "Is this the guy you were talking about" Everybody nods and then Artemis appears. "He's in a bad shape.." He says. Then Rage says something. "Thanks.. Everybody..." Then his last energy starts to fade slowly. Minako then yells. "Rage don't die" Suddenly a bright light appears. "You have done well.. Sorry that i'm so late.." Says a voice. Luna then says. "Who are.. You" The voice says. "I'm the ruler of dimensions.. I have sended Rage to complete his mission.. And I sended Serenity to aid him.." Ami stands up saying. "Is Serenity then still alive" The ruler then fully appears into the room and says. "Sadly that isn't true, I asked the heaven of this world to send her to help this boy.." Then he walks to Rage and puts his hand on Rage's forehead. Rage shocks and then he stands. "Wha? Who? Where" He says confused, the ruler laughs a bit and says. "It's ok.. Your energy is fully restored.. But you have to stay a while in your Super saiyan from.." Rage then says. "Wha! Eeeeh.." Then Rage looks in a mirror and says. "Well I look pretty cool as a Super saiyan." Everybody laughs even the ruler. "I have to leave young protectors.. And Rage you can stay here for a while, I have to tell Yemma the good news." Everybody nods and the ruler disappears. Everybody suddenly jumps on Rage. "Hey!.. Come on.. Hey! Get off me" Rage yells as he tries not to lose his balance. "You did it Rage" Usagi says and then everybody drops on the ground. "Say.." Makoto says while looking at Ami. She then says. "What is it" Makoto  
says. "Shouldn't we get off Rage" Then everybody falls because Rage stands up. "Did you people wanted to kill me" Rage yells as he looks at them. Rei laughs a bit and then says. "Aww come on baby.. Can't you even beat 5 girls" Everybody laughs, then Minako asks to Rage. "Now that you can stay in this world.. What is the next thing you are going to do" Rage then says. "I'll try to fit in this world as much as I can." Then Ami pushes Minako away and says. "You even will go to school." Rage nods and says. "If it makes me fit into the world." Ami laughs with joy, then Rei pushes Ami away and says. "Did you left your mind somewhere in the city? Going to school?" Then Usagi pushes Rei away. "Maybe some ice cream will help." She says then she gets pushed away by Makoto and says. "No! My brother will train me to become even stronger." Then Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako watches Makoto confused. "Hahaha.. Haven't we told you? I asked Makoto to be my sister because I don't have any family here." Says Rage laughing. Usagi watches Rage sour. "That was just mean! Why didn't you told us that earlier" She says while crossing her arms. Minako then says. "You should better change your name or something... You need to keep your saiyan form a secret." Then Rage thinks a bit and then says. "I'll change my name to my father's name.." Rei then asks. "What is your father's name" "Goku.. And I'll have to hide my tail too." He says and then makes some movements with his tail. Then Ami suddenly says. "Can't you use it as a belt" Rage nods and tries to and now uses his tail into a belt. Usagi points at the Dragonblade and says. "Look it changed." Everybody watches the blade. "That must be the hyper mode.. But why didn't it turn back to normal" Rei asks as she touches it. Ami then says. "I noticed that the Dragonblade changed at almost the same time that Rage turned into a Super saiyan.." Makoto looks at Rage and says. "So as long as you stay Super.. Your blade will stay Hyper." Rage then grabs the sword and says. "Let's put it somewhere save until new evil arrives or if I head home.." Everybody nods. Luna then says with a smile. "I couldn't say this but now I can." She looks at Artemis and he nods. Then they both say at the same time. "Welcome Rage" Everybody smiles and Minako huggles Artemis.

Two days have passed and Rage erhmm I mean Goku now lives with Makoto in one house. Everybody tries there best on school even Goku, but sadly he falls asleep at biology class. Usagi still has a bad grade, while Ami has a very good one. Goku and Rei don't really have fights anymore but Goku has learned to be sarcastic from Rei, too bad for Rei he also uses it against her. Minako is still in for video games, but she found a rival.. Goku learned in one day to be a hard match for Minako. And for Makoto, she trains with Rage in the night after training they watch the stars. Luna and Artemis are learning more from Rage about the saiyans. Usagi has sometimes eatingcontests with Goku, even when she keeps losing she will never give up. For Ami is this a hard time because there is a new person she has to explain with the homework. But for how long will this stay? Because Rage's fightingspirit still burns with pleasure, as he made new friends he still wants one thing..  
To be home with his family...

**The End...?**


End file.
